the_descendantsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Descendants Wiki:Content Guidelines
These content guidelines are still under-construction. If you have a disagreement add it to the Talk Page, if you want to add a guideline, just click edit and add it. Notability This is not Wikipedia, this is The Descendants Wiki. So if you can put together a short but comprehensive article, add it! If you can put together a long, comprehensive article, add it! We want to cover anything that needs to be covered. Not everything important is obvious when we first see it, so if it seems important link it, and we'll figure it out on the page. Articles Style The subject of the article should be bolded. Character Articles A character should have a Character Infobox, even if not many fields can be filled out yet. For descendants or mages, add a powers and abilities section and describe their powers and abilities. If they've been active under a false identity, as a prelate and/or as a villain also fill out the costumed activities section. Start by describing who they are, descendant, human, student, teacher, etc. Include if known their nationality. I.e. Scott Lancaster is a GREEK descendant. Give a brief summary of their activities before, on, and since their first appearance, references issues where necessary. If you don't know what a character did before or after their first appearance don't worry. Team Articles A Team is distinct from an organization, teams are groups of villains or prelates. Team Pages should have a Team Infobox, They should also include on the page, a list of team members and a summary of how they formed and what their current goals are. Location Articles Write a description of where the location is. Include a Location Infobox if it is appropriate and mention whether it is a fictionalised location of a real world place, or if it is entirely new in the Descendants Universe Organization Articles Articles about organizations need a Organization Infobox, and if necessary a section on locations. Describle their purpose and some of their actions Issue Articles Articles about issues should include an Issue Infobox, and a Summary section. Keep the summary section as brief as you can, all the issues are available online, so there's no need to copy them here. Include the link to the article in the issue infobox and anyone interested can start straight away. Volume Articles Articles about volumes should include a Volume Infobox. Make sure to include which series the volume is from and a list of the issues in it. Item Articles Item articles should describe the item, if it is a unique item, it should also have a Item Infobox. Article Names All articles should be capitalized, except where the lower case is important stylistically. Character pages should use their full name. For people with hero identities, use their civilian name. The name should be as close to their birth name as possible. For characters whose "real" name is unknown use the hero/villain/whatever identity. When linking to a character page use piped links when appropriate, to preserve character spoilers like so: Alloy Alloy rather than Warrick Kaine. Try to be both accurate, and specific when naming articles. Don't be so specific that multiple articles with similar content need to exist, The 4 Books, instead of The Book of Reason, The Book of Passion, etc. Issue pages should NOT include #, wikia will cut of a link at a # so Descendants #0 and Descendants #1 both link to the same place. Spoilers Spoilers should be marked with a tag. Include the date of the issue that is being spoiled so people can judge whether it's up to date for them or not. Character pages should be free from spoiler tags, except in the cases where their identity or some other detail is a major spoiler. An article should have a spoiler tag if it reveals a major plot twist or mysterious hero/villain's identity Categories Add articles to all the categories that apply. Look at to see all the categories, or check out Category:Content and all it's subcategories. Characters who are descendants should be added to Category:Descendants. Members of teams should be added to their Category:Teams' category.